Children of Team Avatar
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Just a quick look at the kids of Team Avatar. Featuring the mains characters of ATLA and a few from LoK. OCs belong to me, I will post who they are in a small chapter at the end, ok? SLIGHTLY AU, DON'T HATE ON ME FOR NOT STICKING TO CERTAIN TIMELINES. DEAL WITH IT.
1. Children of the Avatar

**Children of Team Avatar**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Ok, guys. After watching the LoK series and reading all the fanfics which have sprouted up since, I have been gathering information on the children of Team Avatar. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way shape or form, own the characters of Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the plot and a couple OCs.**

** Chapter 1: Children of the Avatar **

Katara and Aang had three children; two boys and a girl. They were named after people who held significance in their lived.

Tenzin; who was named after the monk who Aang was assigned to in his days at the Air Temples. Tenzin was serious and hard-working, he almost never had fun. This was seen as boring by the other children but by Tenzin's parents and some of his elders, it was seen as cute. Tenzin was an Airbender, like his father, and was taught almost everything Avatar Aang was. He was an extraordinary child and had a happy life. He went on to marry Pema, and have four airbending children.

The second born son was named Bumi; after Aang's crazy friend and the King of Omashu. As was his namesake, Bumi was just as crazy but possessed no bending talent as he had neither water nor airbending genes from either of his parents. An amicable child, Bumi possessed great wisdom and intelligence which he rarely showed but it was always there. Bumi went on to use this in his battle strategies as a commander in the United Republic Army. He never married, preferring a seafarer's life.

The third born, and the only girl, was Kya. She was a miniature version of her mother and a waterbender. She was a beautiful little girl and grew to become a beautiful woman. Kya showed the natural talent of her father and the fighting spirit and skill of her mother. She was a Healer and loved being in water. Like her mother before her, Kya carried a small waterskin wherever she went so that her element was always close by and was there should she be attacked. Kya went on to marry Iroh the second and lived luxuriously in the once Fire Nation.

**A/N: These will be quite short guys, just to let you know. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review/comment! **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


	2. Children of the Fire Lord

**Children of the Fire Lord**

**A/N: Part two in my Children of Team Avatar series. This focuses on Zuko's kids. **

Zuko, after he became Fire Lord, married Mai and had two children, a boy and a girl.

The first born was a boy Zuko named Iroh, after the uncle who'd been a father to him. Iroh senior had passed away a few months prior to his great nephew's birth. This was one of the reasons that Zuko named his son for his uncle. Mai wholeheartedly agreed and doted on her son. The crown prince of the Fire Nation soon dropped his title in favour of a life at sea and soon became General, like his namesake. Iroh was a firebender, as was most of his heritage. Then, at the age of twenty, Iroh went to see Avatar Aang and Master Katara to ask permission to marry their daughter, Kya. They agreed and the wedding was held at Republic City Hall and they lived happily ever after. Zuko and Mai heartily agreed to this union as it not only brought the two families together but re-established lost contact between the old friends.

The daughter that Zuko and Mai had was named Ursa, after Zuko's mother and Mai's great-great-great grandmother. Ursa was not a bender like her brother but was more like her mother. A peaceful person, Ursa's namesakes shined through. Ursa had used to harbour a small crush on the Avatar's second son, Bumi. But once Bumi had made his intentions in loving the sea, the crush quickly ceased. It soon turned to love. Ursa became a maiden spinster because the man she loved had chosen a far more beautiful than her.


	3. Child of the Swordsman

**Child of the Swordsman**

**A/N: This is Sokka and Suki's child, now. Only two chapters left now, Toph's chapter and a list of all the OCs. **

**Peace out lol **

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS JUST THAT, A STORY. GET OVER IT. **

Sokka and Suki only had one child, a daughter. They moved from the Southern Water Tribe to the island of Kyoshi.

Their daughter was named Kyoa. **(A/N: Pronounced "Ki-oh-ah.) **She was trained in both the ways of the sword by her father, forging her own, and the ways of the Kyoshi warriors by her mother. Kyoa walked around the small town in the traditional uniform of the Kyoshi Warriors but carried her sword as well. Kyoa knew how to defend herself and even trained with her father's boomerang once. Once. Sokka didn't trust his daughter with his trusty boomerang again after Kyoa had gotten it lodged in a tree by accident, as she claimed. Kyoa carried her father's dry wit and her mother's caring nature. She carried the legacy of Sokka, the mighty swordsman, and Suki, the beautiful Kyoshi Warrior with her at all times, but Kyoa soon made a name for herself by taking on people, benders and non-benders alike, in contests. She became Kyoa the Warrior Princess, as she was a princess. Of the Southern Water Tribe. After Hakoda's death, Sokka became Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He appointed a Regent, his cousin Levi, to be Chief while he lived out his best years with his wife and child. Kyoa left Kyoshi Island at the age of sixteen and went to the newly built Omashu. She became it's Queen, after marrying it's King, Noah. Kyoa died a happy Queen and laughed with her passed away relatives in the Spirit World- she even met Avatar Kyoshi, whom she was named for.


	4. Child of the Earthbender

**Child of the Earthbender**

**A/N: Yay, Toph's chapter! Ever wonder exactly who Lin Bei Fong's father was? Well here you get to find out! Stay tuned for a complete list of the Children of Team Avatar. **

Who was Lin Bei Fong's father? Haru. He was Lin Bei Fong's father. It was a mistake, though. Well, not for Toph so much as for Haru. He was engaged to be married and their midnight rendezvous was the result of too many alcoholic drinks and cactus juice. So Haru sailed home before Toph realized she was expecting. Nobody asked any questions; they wouldn't dare. Toph Bei Fong was the greatest earthbender there was, creator of metalbending. Nobody messed with Toph Bei Fong.

When Lin was born, Toph named her daughter after her grandmother. Lin was a beautiful baby and had a natural affinity with the earth from an early age. Toph taught her little girl everything she knew, from metalbending to her seismic sense. Being a blind earthbender can teach you things like that. It was when Lin was thirty, and Toph fifty, that she was involved with Tenzin, Aang's eldest son. However, after their heated parting of the ways, Lin was a changed woman. She became Deputy Chief Lin Bei Fong, soon to be Chief Lin Bei Fong; the hard-working, no-nonsense earthbender with a slight disregard for Avatar Korra. Of course, that had come with being the daughter of Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit.

Haru never did learn he had a daughter and died happily in his home, surrounded by his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. That's the thing with earthbenders. They live as long as the hills themselves. Toph died at the grand old age of 92, a full eighty years after she had run away from home to join the Avatar on his quest to beat the Fire Lord.

**A/N: Well, that's all folks. When I get the time, there will be a full list of the Children of Team Avatar posted, their names and parentage, things like that, ok?**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**


End file.
